Esta ridícula historia
by Riux
Summary: "Ya no te importa, de hecho, ser parte de esa historia, pues acabas de darte cuenta que esa es tu historia, tú absurda, ridícula historia aquí en Silas, con tus amigos, con vampiros, y con Carmilla en general. Si, será tan ridícula como quieras, pero es tuya y de nadie más".


**Esta ridícula historia.**

-¿Me extrañas?

Te pregunta de golpe y tu, por un efímero instante, dudas de tu respuesta aun cuando sabes mejor que nadie que es la correcta… o por lo menos la más sincera.

Volteas a verla y en un solo cruce de miradas te das cuenta que Carmilla parece estar tan afligida como tú, que esto le duele igual a como te duele a ti, y sabes, por más que intente disimularlo, que el brillo en sus ojos son lagrimas; y si se digna a mirarte estando así es porque probablemente eres la única persona a la que de verdad le demostraría su dolor ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Bueno, te lo acaba de decir.

-Como si alguien hubiese hecho un agujero en mí.

Respondes al fin y a tu respuesta, de cuya correcta interpretación dudas, la acompaña no más que un terrible silencio. Nada. Carmilla no dice nada. Carmilla se queda callada. Sientes que todo a tu alrededor te asfixia, tus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas una vez más y te dices a ti misma que ha sido suficiente. No estás enojada, no quieres gritarle ni recalcarle nada, más que todo porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo, pero ya bastante has tenido por una noche para querer soportar alguna otra cosa más, aunque se tratase de ustedes… Aunque se tratase de ella.

-Buenas noches, Carm.

-… Buenas noches.

Te levantas de tu asiento dispuesta a irte a dormir, sorprendiéndote a ti misma al poder contener con cierto éxito los sollozos atorado en tu garganta, más eso no evitó que tu cabeza y alma se hayan hecho pedazos. Y en medio de esa incomoda caminata rumbo a la cama escuchas, antes de cruzar el marco, que entre la oscuridad de la habitación y aquel tenso silencio romperse de golpe, al Diablo hacerte una revelación.

-Bajo su camisa Mattie tiene un medallón. En el interior del mismo esconde un trozo de su corazón. Eso es lo que la hace imposible de matar.

Hay silencio otra vez, pero esta vez es más efímero pero no menos tenso, y mientras en tu mente analizas lo que acabas de escuchar, Carmilla, dignándose a verte a los ojos solo por un instante, como si tu mirada le quemase, vuelve a hablar:

-Si alguna vez trata… Si alguna vez trata de matarte otra vez, toma el medallón y aplasta lo que hay dentro.

Y otra vez nada. Nadie se mueve. Nadie habla. Podrías jurar que incluso te cuesta respirar y estas ahí, de pie en medio de una sala que parece consumirse en silencio y oscuridad con cada segundo que pasa, pasmada e incrédula, y es tanto tu asombro que por un momento quieres creer que Carmilla te está tomando el pelo. Pero Carmilla no se ríe, ni se mofa ni sonríe, ni siquiera esta mirándote y eso es suficiente para saber que dice la verdad.

¿Por qué no mirarte?

Tal vez se dio cuenta muy tarde que acababa de darte, a ti, una aliada del hombre que quiere decapitarla, información de vital importancia ¿Sentirá culpa? ¿Miedo, tal vez? No lo sabes y las ganas de preguntarle porque te revela información tan importante, prácticamente traicionando a Mattie, son tan grandes que en cualquier otro momento no dudarías en preguntar y preguntar hasta quedar satisfecha. Esa noche es diferente, pues te abstienes de abrir la boca a sabiendas que debe ser duro para Carmilla, entonces te das vuelta y reanudas tu marcha al dormitorio sin tener muy claro como deberías de sentirte. Te vas de ahí sin ni siquiera decirle gracias aun cuando estando fuera de algún peligro te ha vuelto a salvar la vida una vez más, y tal vez sea eso lo que te provoca tanta nostalgia. Tal vez el hecho de que Carmilla continué salvándote una y otra vez aun después de haberla hecho pasar por tanto te haga sentir… mal, tan culpable como quien, sin saberlo, todo el tiempo ha hecho menos los intentos de alguien por aconsejarte o ayudarte.

Llegas al dormitorio y lo primero que haces es sentarte en la cama y aferrar tu cabello entre tus dedos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas perdida en el épico conflicto interno al que no sabes cómo has llegado. No entiendes cómo es posible que por fin sepas como defenderte de Mattie y por algún motivo no sentirte bien, mismo motivo ligado a que eso que sabes lo has obtenido de la persona que menos esperarías que te la diera, de Carmilla, con quien apenas hace dos o tres minutos has tenido el que probablemente sea el dialogo más intenso que alguna vez hayas tenido con alguien en tu vida.

Carmilla siempre ha sido un dilema para ti. Cualquiera diría que entender las intenciones de una persona hacía ti no es complicado si lo analizas bien, pero eso solo es efectivo cuando se trata de humanos, nadie dijo nada sobre vampiros. Te costo trabajo saber quién era la primera vez que la conociste, te costaba entenderla el tiempo que duro su relación y ahora, luego de tanto, las intenciones de Carmilla Karnstein te siguen pareciendo borrosas y confusas aun cuando entre acertijos y demás ha intentado aclarártelas un poco.

¡Oh, por los infiernos! ¿Un poco? Sabes bien que tu demonio nunca tuvo gran decencia a la hora de expresar bien sus pesares, pero eso no evitó que pudieses entenderle. Ambas lo saben, lo aceptan e indirectamente se lo han confesado.

Ambas se extrañan.

Ambas sienten que hay un agujero en ustedes.

Las dos se siguen amando, le pese a quien le pese.

Entonces humano, ¿por qué te cuesta salir de esa habitación y hablar con ella, siendo ese el caso? ¿Qué tan difícil te resulta mirar por un momento el infierno en los ojos de tu demonio para decirle lo mucho que la quieres?

Oh, espera… Ah, eh ahí el problema. Así no resulta tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

Es precisamente por eso que no lo haces, porque ella es demonio y tu eres humana, y muy a pesar de ello sabes que la amas, sabes que tienes ganas de volver a ser capaz de poder abrazarla, de poder mirarla sin vergüenza para perderte en aquellos ojos que te encantan y decirle, por fin, Te amo para de una vez poder estar a mano. Ya no quieres sentirte así, ya no quieres pensar que por tu culpa todo te llevo a esto, a ti y a ella, a Carmilla que por tanto a pasado a causa de tus tercas insistencias. Y apenas ahora te das cuenta de que no debiste obligarla a seguirte, a pedirle tanto y después más sin molestarte en escucharla cuando te decía constantemente que Belmonde no era una amenaza.

Un fuerte nudo se te forma en el estomago y haces lo mejor que puedes para retener un sollozo en tu garganta, pero no puedes evitar que tus ojos derramen lagrimas. Ay Laura, ¿es que nunca te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de un monstruo? Y todavía fuiste tan ciega para creer que podrías hacerla cambiar, creer que por estar contigo Saigón quedaría para siempre en el olvido y podrías reducir la carga que por su macabra naturaleza está condenada a tener que cargar. Pero sin duda tu error más grande fue el de darle el papel de héroe al monstruo, el mismo monstruo que por ti blandió un arma antigua perdida en las profundidades del mar, ese que con tus propios ojos viste caer en un abismo de luz para deshacerse de otro monstruo aun más peligroso. Todo por una causa, misma que lleva tu nombre.

Creíste enamorarte de un héroe cuando todo este tiempo habías tenido frente a ti a no más que un demonio, también enamorado de ti. Y que ridículo y doloroso te resulta que todo este tiempo no has sido más que el personaje principal de la ridícula historia de la que no querías formar parte; esa misma donde te enamoraste del monstruo que nunca dejara de serlo, por más que intentes cambiarle.

¿Cuándo alguna vez se ha sabido de historia igual?

En los libros y demás los monstruos son crueles, siempre son los malos, los villanos, y tal vez es por eso mismo que en Carmilla no puedes ver solo a un vampiro pues sabes que hay algo en ella que te hace ver más esa parte humana que, increíblemente, más de trescientos años después, parece conservar.

Pero es absurdo, te dijo que buscabas un amor distinto al que ella te ofrece, y si, tal vez sea la verdad, tal vez lo que ella puede darte no es suficiente ni tampoco es lo que buscas. Nadie te dijo que fuera fácil amar. Y sin embargo aquí estas, pensando en que al principio todo parecía estar bien y que su relación era perfecta. Mas ahora, de repente, te das cuenta de que probablemente nunca pesaste en las verdaderas consecuencias de estar con Carmilla, pero no entiendes que si el amor que ella te ofrece no es suficiente y tampoco lo que buscas, entonces ¿por qué, por todos los cielos, sigues teniendo la sensación de seguirla amando?

Te es tan incomprensible saber, humano, que necesitas a Carmilla tanto como ella te necesita a ti. Ay, darías lo que fuera por tenerla aquí justo ahora, cerca de ti, y no oculta cual judío en pleno Holocausto bajo las tablas del suelo. Hacer como que no paso nada y simplemente continuar la una a lado de la otra, lidiando juntas con este infierno, tan siquiera para reducir un poco de tu culpa, lo que es ridículo si consideras todo por cuanto la has obligado a pasar.

Pero la extrañas; ella te extraña.

Y la amas; y ella te ama.

Sonríes con pensar cuando, luego de su ruptura, recuerdas haber dicho que podías hacer a un monstruo redimirse para dejar de ser monstruoso, como si fuese la condición definitiva del amor, cuando la realidad es que nadie la tiene. Carmilla lo entiende a su manera, desde la perspectiva de alguien que por más que quiso no pudo evitar que se llevaran a un ser amado; de alguien que por su naturaleza ha sido despreciado; que ha sido herido antes y le persigue una eterna maldición. Y tú humano, muy por el contrario, solo lo entiendes de la mejor forma que una chica de diecinueve años logra captar. No has vivido tanto tiempo para comprender algo tan ingrato, complicado, pero a la vez tan hermoso como lo es el amor, de estar enamorado y amar de verdad. Tu primera pareja es, de hecho, la misma por la que ahora sollozas y tal vez es por esas repentinas revelaciones que acaba de tener que todo a tu alrededor comienza a ponerse gris.

Los humanos son buenos; no, los hay quienes tienen malas intenciones.

Los vampiros son malos; no, hay quienes son peores que otros.

Amar es sencillo; no, por lo visto el amor exige sacrificios.

Los monstruos se redimen; no, la redención solo se obtiene si el monstruo la busca y no se la imponen, y cuando no hay nada por qué redimirse entonces es innecesaria.

Miras el reloj a lado de la cama –demasiado grande para una sola persona— dándote cuenta que son más de las tres de la mañana y te sientes fatigada, cansada. Quieres volver a dormir, pero tienes esa sensación de que sentirás el colchón demasiado grande para ti sola, y que en lugar de obtener el descanso que necesitas solo conseguirás más desconsuelo con el que lidiar.

Dejas salir un fatigado suspiro de tu boca en el momento en que se te ocurre otra cosa absurda que agregar a tu ridícula historia. Tomas tu almohada y una sabana con las cuales te encaminas a la sala, donde no encuentras más que oscuridad, e importándote poco arrojas tus cosas al suelo, donde esa noche has decidido que vas a dormir creyendo que, solo así, podrías sentirte más cerca de Carmilla, sin importarte que las separase un piso de madera cubierto por una alfombra.

Cierras los ojos, sucumbiendo por fin al cansancio bajo el pensamiento de que probablemente eres el primer ser humano que se ha enamorado enteramente de un demonio, de tu amado demonio. De ese vampiro sarcástico, desordenado, apático, gruñón, amenazante, inteligente e indiscutiblemente atrayente. Una última lagrima recorre tu rostro por última vez esa noche, y entonces sueñas, sueñas que esto no puede ponerse peor, que siendo parte importante de esta ridícula historia esto puede tener solución. Ya no te importa, de hecho, ser parte de esa historia, pues acabas de darte cuenta que esa es tu historia, tú absurda, ridícula historia aquí en Silas, con tus amigos, con vampiros, y con Carmilla en general. Si, será tan ridícula como quieras, pero es tuya y de nadie más.

Por fin te has dormido y por primera vez en varias lunas tienes un sueño tranquilo, pero ignoras, por supuesto, que del otro lado de la alfombra y la madera, Carmilla escucha a tu corazón latir.


End file.
